harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Quentin Trimble
, which takes place in 1986, Trimble's portrait was found interacting with Jacob's sibling. J. K. Rowling stated at the Edinburgh Book Festival on 15 August 2004 (source) that all portraits at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are of deceased individuals. Therefore, Trimble died in or before 1986. |nationality = |title = *Professor *Headmaster - see this image. |species = Human |gender = Male |hair = Grey (formerly brown) |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |job = *Author *Professor *Headmaster |loyalty = Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry |theme = hogwarts-staff }} Professor Quentin Trimble was a wizard who once occupied the post of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He authored the textbook The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, a required reading for any student enrolled in Defence Against the Dark Arts class. (The Paintings of Hogwarts) Biography Lifetime Quentin attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his youth, and was later appointed to the position of Headmaster of the school. Sometime throughout his adulthood, Quentin (or, as he was known after his appointment as Headmaster, Professor Trimble) authored the book The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, a required reading for any Defence Against the Dark Arts student. Post-mortem ]] Trimble was no longer the Headteacher when Armando Dippet took over in the early 20th century. - Albus Dumbledore's notes In or prior to the end of the school term in 1986, Professor Trimble passed away, and a portrait was hung of him at the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts Castle so that he could offer advice and solace to future Headmasters of the school. Unfortunately, whoever painted his name misspelled it, a mistake that was never fixed. Magical abilities and skills *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Trimble was very knowledgeable in how to defend oneself from the Dark Arts, as he authored The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, an authoritative text in the subject. He had very good knowledge of defensive spells and Dark charms and how to perform them, and was highly knowledgeable of various dark creatures, meaning he had likely experienced them himself. Etymology *"Trimble" is most likely a derivation of "tremble", meaning "to shake" - fitting considering his career as an author of books against the dark forces. As the shaky Professor Quirrell was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in the year that Harry Potter purchased Trimble’s book, it is likely to be a reference to that. Behind the scenes *Professor Trimble's name is considered to be misspelled "Quintin Trimble" on his portrait in the films. But the truth is that Quintin is a variant of spelling. It may be a hint to the fact that he also was the 15th Hogwarts headmaster (15th is 'quindecim' in Latin). Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Quirin Sumo es:Quentin Trimble fr:Quentin Jentremble it:Quentin Trimble pl:Quentin Trimble pt-br:Quintino Trimble ru:Квентин Тримбл Trimble, Quentin Trimble, Quentin Trimble, Quentin Trimble, Quentin Trimble, Quentin Trimble, Quentin